127708-carbin-pls-this-is-what-i-deal-with-inv-space-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content He doesn't, actually. But yes, the issue is legitimate. | |} ---- Even if you salvaged the 10 pieces that doesn't garuntee that you'll have those 10 slots either since you'll most likely end up with a rune, a rune component, or crafting material that may possibly overflow into standard inventory and with the nature of how rune slots work you may be holding onto that rune for later depending on what it is. | |} ---- It's actually you fixating on gear being an issue. So which is it? We can't have a proper discussion if you're just going to flip flop. I presented you with things that could be your real problems, others have already addressed real concerns like with certain items not being stackable or in the crafting inventory. What is your real issue since everyone seems to be 'misunderstanding' you so much? If you say it's gear, then you go back and say it has nothing to do with your 10 pairs of pants, what do you expect everyone to think? This is why I keep trying to bring this discourse into something relevant and valuable to Carbine. Be clear. Be concise. Be broad, but with specific solutions. Think of all the tangential factors. Convenience for the sake of convenience is similarly not compelling. | |} ---- ---- I would add that any of those sentences in that list can be replaced by special place where toys would go. A toy locker sort of thing. Kind of like the pet directory. | |} ---- Oh yes, I forgot about the toys. If toys are going to be a 'thing' in which we get lots of them, then yes, they also need a special spot. | |} ---- The problem is, people have played other mmos; and they've seen these features that they like in other mmos and now they want to see them in this mmo. It's not really unreasonable for people to expect to see features that they like from other games, especially if there is no downside from implementing said features. Personally I would like to be able to have my bag dedicated to items, junk and gear that I'm going to sell, as opposed to half filled with soulbound offspec gear. The old costume system already allowed people to store gear in gear sets (although it only applied the visuals, not the stats) so I don't think it's asking too much for CS to simply change it a little. Make it so gear sets can only be altered in town and boom, problem solved. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ok, I just want improvement with how certain items are handled and obviously larger bags in the future. While a gear management system would be super convenient, I don't think it is worthwhile. - All crafting related items, including runes and catalysts should stack better and go in the crafting inventory. - Toys in the collectible UI - High stacks on all items - Reduce the variation of catalysts, perhaps sacrificing the lore/flavor text aspect for functionality. To appease those of us who love the flavor text, create codex entries just like lore items in the game and then give us an achievement for collecting them all. These are things which seek to address inventory concerns in the long run without removing the core function of inventory, 'tangible' items in the game, etc. Simply tossing all our gear into a magical gear bag is too far distant from one of the core functions of rpgs, the feedback/game response to gear and items dropping and being able to 'play' with them as real things. I also don't want to remove the economical function of inventory and/or bags as I like them being rewards and involved in crafting. Perhaps as a last thought, make all professions able to craft bags, increasing the tier as they go along. Look at how GW2 accomplishes this by requiring a scaling cost material by size, while also thematically naming the items. Ex: Outfitter makes a leather themed bag, tailor makes a cloth bag, armorer makes a heavy bag, architects make toolboxes or something. This would allow bags to have a more active role in the economy, stimulate trading/AH, and also allow dedicated people to farm their own bags while still having some level of sink in a base material needed by the size. Perhaps also limit us to one bag from each profession as a unique item, this way we actually rely on other people or multiple characters instead of being able to make 100x largest game bags ever. | |} ---- ---- I don't use many FABkits. Once I place it and if I like it, it stays. If not, I get rid of it and eventually get a new one later on down the rode. I don't spend much time in housing :P Doesn't really bother me much that runes, seeds and catalysts hang out in my bag. I get runes when I need them, get rid of the ones I don't. I don't garden much. I don't craft with the professions that use catalysts enough to justify having them around. Even though I only have two sets of gear I regularly switch between, having them locked and loaded for when I want to switch play styles would be far more useful to me than the stuff you mentioned. That being said, I'm all for those things you mentioned having better places to go also. | |} ---- I only use 2 sets of gear, one dps and one healing. I would love to have a one click to change gear and LAS. I, sometimes, don't change all my gear. It's not on purpose, it's because I am just right clicking everything and not watching that they individually changed. I end up healing with 2-3 pieces that are my dps gear or vice versa. Having a gear locker there and ready to use would be a good thing, whether people use it or not. | |} ---- ---- Try the addon Gear for the time being. It will switch out your gear and LAS with the click of a button. | |} ---- I think that's the one I use as well, but there are a couple. Mine links an LAS with a gear set and also to a costume. The only downside is that it isn't instant, and takes about 10-15 seconds to swap out each gear piece, but the will always go to the same place where your other items stay in your inventory so you can organize and never worry about weird gear swaps again. | |} ---- Stupid human or game error(accidentally selling, deleting, or salvaging it) is one of the things that makes me say it should be put out of the inventory when that particular gear set isn't active. And of course "convenience". Maybe if the quick change button will work on the gear even when it's in your bank, but I don't know how easy that is to code. Or even at the very least, make a separate "gear bag" as has been mentioned, we have separate craft bag and quest item inventory, so why not gear? | |} ---- Are you being semantical? I don't mean that I don't find it realistic, I don't expect realism in the first place or even particularly wish for it.What I mean is that I have to "pause" gameplay, and "mess with bags"... for example while questing up on my first character when I want to play and enjoy at my pace the most.I can't speak for everyone but to me it's just not fun to mess with bags. It's those high paced moments when suddenly I realize I'm out of bag space in the middle of combat, it ruins my "fun" In other words, it takes my focus away where previously my mind was totally on the game or 'immersed' in it if you will. Holy crap this. After starting technologist on my esper seeds take up many rows of my inventory, and it's not something I would choose to delete, neither can I actively use them all. | |} ---- ---- ---- http://www.jabbithole.com/items/storage-unit-fabkit-20698 | |} ---- Which just gives us our personal bank on our plots, nothing extra :P | |} ---- No, I was being serious because I didn't know what you meant. People have used the immersion argument the way I thought you meant it many times and it's really silly. Your clarification makes sense though, I understand what you are saying. I can agree with that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I kinda like this idea. I know other players have said it would be cool If there were mannequin's at your housing plot to display your armor pieces. So you equip each mannequin with your armor sets, each mannequin will be its own gear set. Instead of calling in the orbital drop (which is cool idea but time consuming and we want easy efficient gear swap), have the ability to infuse your character with the power (stats) of the gear set of your choice. It would be as easy as switching costumes. No more slow, clunky addon switching It would free up inventory space. It would add a neat addition to housing. The only thing to edit these gear sets you would need to do it at the mannequin at your house, which becomes less and less an inconvenience the better your gear gets. Thoughts? EDIT Oh and break some addons too :P | |} ---- ---- My proposed idea there's no need to port home, except when changing pieces in your gear set. All your gear sets are easily available to you at your convenience. No porting. No slow gear swapping. | |} ---- ---- I use an addon called "Vince build" for that. You can also link a particular costume with it :) ! To give you an example, I have 3 sets of gear (DPS, Tank, PvP, one I wear and 2 in my bags) and also have 3 different Action sets, one for PvE-DPS, one for PvE-tank and one for PvP-DPS and of this I have 6 different LAS setups, 3 that use the first action set (PVE-questing, PVE-AOE, PVE-Raid), one that use the 2nd (tank) action set, and then 2 different LAS setups that use the 3rd action set for PvP, and to each of them there is a different costume, and at the click of a button, I'll swap Action sets (and LAS within), gear, and costume... So whenever I look at my character I know in which "stance" I am ^_^ ! | |} ---- OT, but: your rainbow gear set cracks me up. We'll played, sir. | |} ---- I'm sure they aren't overlooking it. They are just rubbing their hands in expectation because, if so many of their players want more inventory space right now, then imagine how many of them will actually PAY REAL MONEY for the privilege of bigger bags and more bag slots once FTP comes! | |} ---- Well currently along with the issue of bag space the current system of switching gear is awful. Even with an addon, it's slow and frustrating! I constantly have to check my items make sure every one has switch because half the time they don't. If they just have a gear set for each LAS (or my more earlier suggestion) It would fix this... and they can sell the gear slots for money and also extra inventory space | |} ---- ---- Well there are already mannequins in the game at least but yes it would be nice to be able to use the gear on the mannequins as well :) | |} ----